A multidimensional electric field display mode is a common display mode of a liquid crystal display panel. Based on an inherent structure limitation of the multidimensional electric field display mode, a process flow of an exemplary multidimensional electric field display mode display panel mainly includes manufacturing: a gate line→an active layer→a data line→a first layer of Indium tin oxide (ITO in short)→a passivation layer→a second layer of ITO, wherein, the first layer of ITO is a pixel electrode layer, and the second layer of ITO is a common electrode layer; and, the common electrode layer covers the data line.
In this way, because other non-conductive film layers can also be presented between the common electrode layer and the data line, a large parasitic capacitance can be generated between the common electrode layer and the data line, and signal delay is generated; even further, a problem of an too green image can happen to a picture displayed on a screen, and display quality of the picture is seriously affected.